


How to make a good beta

by MarVinKill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: Season one, the episode where Derek and Stiles find out its Peter that is the Alpha!What happened to make Derek suddenly change his mind about his uncle Peter.Very dark! Don’t read if you are sensitive to rape stories because that is what this is!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah, I said I can't find her.” Stiles voice is even annoying on the phone

“Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle.” Derek says exasperatedly. 

“Yeah, well, he's not here either.” Stiles retorts sounding just as annoyed

“What?” He asks Stiles confused. Why would his uncle not be in his room at night?

“He's not here!” Stiles frustration clear in the tone of his voice. “He's gone, Derek.”

“Stiles, get out of there right now, it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!” Dereks demanding voice booms trough the phone.

Derek hears Stiles frantic rambling trough the phone. Shit! Derek doesn’t particularly care for the scrawny teenager but leaving him to die because he had been an idiot all this time wasn’t fair either for the kid.

Quickly jumping from his car he sneaks into the long term care facility, careful to keep a slow about pace not to alert Peter to his approach but still trying to be quick enough to save Stiles.

He reaches the corner just in time and with a resounding crack, smashes his elbow in the stupid nurse making her drop to the floor.

“That’s not nice. She’s my nurse.” Peters bored voice sounded nothing like he cared about the woman at all.

“She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people.” Derek replies before turning to Stiles. “Get out of the way.” 

“Oh, damn.” Stiles yelps as he drops to the floor as he can’t go anywhere.

Derek enters a battle he knows he can’t win. Not only is his uncle older then him, but he’s also an Alpha. He can feel the wounds wanting to heal but they just can’t. Only the scratches from the glass heal but even they take more time now that he has other injuries. Deciding it’s best to keep Stiles at least save, he crawls his way down a corner and into a room. Hoping that Stiles has enough brain to run now. He pushes himself up a little so he can lean his back against some metal cabinets and look at his uncle.

“You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct.” Peter’s voice tries to sooth Derek.

“You want forgiveness?” Derek almost snarls at Peter

“I want understanding. Do you have any idea....What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness.” Peter slowly walks towards Derek. “Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.”

Peter catches the sight of himself in a small mirror. “I was going to wait, for dramatic flair but...when you look this good, why wait?” Slapping the mirror to make it spin he quickly heals the last burns that cover his face before turning back on his nephew. “Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family.”

“You stopped being family when you killed Laura!” Derek snarls back at Peter.

“Tsk, tsk.” Peter slowly lowers himself to eye level with Derek. “I was just giving you a chance to do this the easy way.”

Derek eyes widen at the threat but his body is still trying to heal itself. Just as he readies himself to lash out Stiles storms into the room holding a fire extinguisher dousing the Alpha in white steam.

When the mist finally clears, Peter just looks annoyed at the now terrified teenager. Stiles throws the empty fire extinguisher at his uncle but his uncle just deflects the red canister and it tumbles to the floor to one of the corners.

“Fine! The hard way it is.” Peter grabs Stiles by his neck and drags him towards Derek. Stiles trying desperately to pull himself from the strong grip.

“Where was I?” Peter smiles sinister at Derek before turning his eyes to Stiles. “Oh yes, I was going to make Derek see my side of things! Make him fall in line with his Alpha!.” Peter snarled the word Alpha in Stiles ear and the teenager flinched at the loud sound.

“Tell me Stiles, do you know how werewolves make sure their betas stay in line?”

Derek swallows thickly, of course he knows but it had always been stories his sister had told him, he had never really seen it happen.

Stiles shook his head his eyes darting between Derek and Peter trying to figure out what was going to happen.

“Violence is one way but that somehow doesn’t seem to stick that easily and having to beat up my nephew is not going to make it easier for him to talk sensibly after. So I can’t do that!”

Peter turns his eyes towards Derek. “Stiles, why don’t you ask Derek to explain it. I’m sure he knows.”

Stiles eyes snap to Derek again but with the strong hand around his throat he doesn’t say anything, but the sheer panic is radiating of his body.

Derek averts his eyes, his body is slowly healing but he can’t do anything unless he wants to forfeit Stiles life.

Suddenly Peter smiles at them both. “I guess Derek wants to keep it a surprise! That’s fine by me!” His smile suddenly gone from his face. “Lets make this a bit easier.” He drags Stiles back towards the cabinets in the wall and starts to open them before finally finding what he wants. Ripping open a package of bandages. “If you behave I won’t hurt you.” He says sounding sincere. “Hold your arms behind your back.”

Stiles hesitates for a moment but when the pressure around his throats slowly starts to increase he quickly holds his hands behind his back. 

Peter grabs the two wrists with his lose hand before letting his other hand let go of the younger mans throat. Grabbing the bandages he starts to use them to bind Stiles hands securely behind his back. 

Stiles had hoped Peter wasn’t in the boy scouts when he was younger but soon enough he could feel the tight bonds the Alpha tied him with. 

“Okay. Sit down in the corner so you have a nice view of the room.” 

Not that Stiles could argue as Peter half dragged him towards the corner before he could even try and walk there himself. 

“Give me your ankles” Peter ordered as Stiles settles down.

Stiles had no other option to just let Peter manhandle his long legs in a cross legged position. He watched in fascination as Peter tied his ankles to his knee joints in a way that was not getting loose without any help. 

Stiles couldn’t help himself. “You into bondage or something?”

Peter just smiled as he pulled the bonds even tighter. “Something like that.” Tying the end that was connected to Stiles wrists behind his back to the bound ankles part to make sure the teen wouldn’t be able to get up at all.

After checking the bonds one last time to be sure Stiles wasn’t going anywhere he leaned closer to Stiles to whisper in his ear. “Enjoy the show.”

Stiles eyes darted towards Derek who had shifted to his beta form and had pulled himself into a more seated position staring angrily at his uncle. But it was clear that he hadn’t healed much yet.

Peter turned away from Stiles and smiled menacingly at his nephew. “Really? You are still planning to fight me while I could just as easily snap this ones neck?”

Stiles watched as he saw Dereks slowly shift back to his human form and avert his eyes from Peter. 

“That’s better! Now lets get this show going then.” Peter patted Stiles on his head for a second as the teen tried to evade his hand. “Come on Derek..... undress!” The first part had sounded all sweet and nice but the last word was said with a definite roar around the r sound.

Derek snapped his eyes up looking horrified. “You are not serious....” his voice trailed off as he saw his uncles expression shift. 

“I’m deadly serious, my sweet nephew. I want to make sure you will follow my lead.” Peter stood up as he crossed the few feet towards Derek. Nudging him with his foot. “Come on, I don’t have all day for this.”

“I will follow you.... you don’t have to do that!” Derek said as he looked towards Stiles. The teen looked confused, his eyes darting between the two werewolves.

“Like I could trust you right now?” Peter grabbed a hold of Dereks neck pulling his face close to his own. Derek quickly looked down, not challenging the alpha and trying to appear at least cooperative. “But I will give you a choice...” Peter pulled Derek upright and onto his knees. “See your little friend over there.” Derek quickly glanced towards Stiles again.

“He can leave here in a body bag or....” Derek watched as he saw the panic in Stiles rise. “You can be a good beta and he will leave here unharmed.” Peter slowly let go of Dereks neck, making his fingers softly caress Dereks cheek as he let the beta go. “He might become a bit traumatized though.”

Derek knew he didn’t have a choice at all, he didn’t want to be responsible for another persons death. Slowly taking his eyes of Stiles he fixed them to the floor. “Please Peter, I will do what you want just.... not in front of him.”

Derek felt Peter run his hand trough his dark hair, petting him softly. “And chance the risk of him freeing himself or you thinking I won’t kill him if you don’t comply?”

Derek felt queasy, his stomach twisted horribly and for a second he thought he might throw up as he tried his best to take of his jacket.

“Good boy!” Peter praised as he took a step back. 

Derek didn’t dare take another glance at Stiles who smelled of fear and confusion. He was sure the teen had no clue what he was about to witness and he was sure that once the smart kid made all the connections he would be able to smell it.

Pulling his shirt over his head he placed it on his jacket. He shivered a little even though he was never cold, the wolf in him was howling at him to run but he knew he couldn’t. Not without sacrificing Stiles.

He didn’t want to aggravate his uncle so he quickly undid his shoes and pulled them off, putting his socks on them quickly after taking them off too. He was trying his best to keep calm as he undid his jeans. “Can I stand up?” He softly asked. He had stayed kneeled down during the undressing so far but taking his jeans off while kneeling was not going to be fast.

“Sure, as long as you behave.” Peter answered as he took a step towards Stiles. Making Derek take a look at the teen who still looked totally confused.

Quickly looking back down he rose slowly to make sure Peter wouldn’t find him threatening and immediately pushed his jeans down and took them off. His heart was racing as he stood there, frozen in place.

“Come on!” Peter snapped, getting impatient as Derek just stood there staring at the floor.

He had never been shy about his body but being forced to undress was really unsettling and he had to force his hands to do what was expected. Hooking his fingers in the elastic band he pushed them down, letting them drop to the floor before stepping out of them.

He could smell the fear on Stiles turn to panic but the confusion was still there and apparently Peter smelled it too.

“Don’t worry Stiles, you only have to sit here and watch. I promised I wouldn’t harm you if he behaved and so far Derek is keeping his end of the deal.” Peter had been standing next to Stiles, leaning against the wall as he had watched Derek comply but now he pushed himself off the wall and slowly strolled over to his nephew. Reaching up he put his hand under Dereks chin to lift up his head even though Derek keeps his eyes fixed downwards.

Smiling at his nephew he let go of his chin to run his fingers over Dereks chest and abs. “Glad to see you actually grew up spectacular. Don’t you think Stiles?”

Derek could smell the confusion leaving as a new smell started to come of Stiles, although Derek couldn’t identify it. Maybe it was dread?

He could feel Peter walk around him and the hand that had been on his hip slowly dragged across his stomach to his other hip before it went over to his ass, squeezing softly as Peter leaned against his back to whisper in his ear. “Do you want to tell him or shall we keep it a surprise?”

Derek didn’t answer, he didn’t know what was better for Stiles but he did know he didn’t want to say out loud what Peter was planning for him. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to keep it together if he said anything.

The hand slowly trailed up his back till it grabbed a hold of his shoulder and started to push down. Derek slowly bend his knees and kneeled down on the cold floor. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mind was trying its best to keep the wolf inside calm. To not fight back as that would surely go very badly very fast.

He could feel Peters shoe nudge against his legs. “Come on Derek, spread them.”

Derek moved his knees apart, spreading them further and further till finally Peter was satisfied and stopped pushing. “Good boy”

As Derek heard Peter starting to undo his own pants, Stiles suddenly spoke up. “Stop! Don’t do that!” Clearly the teen had caught on what was happening now and not much later panic and disgust permeated the air.

He couldn’t see his uncle behind him but he was sure he was smiling. “Don’t worry boy, it’s normal with werewolves.” He heard as a hand patted his hair. It wasn’t normal, Derek knew that but not all packs were friendly and sometimes Alphas became desperate to control the betas. This was one of the ways to make sure they ‘bonded’ and stopped resisting the leader.

“You are his uncle!” Stiles almost shouted now, Derek was sure that if he looked up he would see the teen struggling against his bonds. “He said he would listen to you, just stop it!” Derek could hear the desperation in Stiles voice but he knew it was futile.

“Wow, you really seem to care about my nephew.” The hand that had been petting his hair slowly moved down to hold his neck again. “But like I said, don’t worry! Derek here isn’t resisting, just like a good beta!”

Derek was actually rather surprised himself that he hadn’t fought back at all yet but he was pretty sure his wolf side wasn’t going to stay down trough it all. he could already feel the anger and frustration rising but they weren’t as bad as his humiliation. If he was even really honest with himself, it was mostly due to Stiles watching him being torn apart, being stripped of his dignity and forced to submit to his uncle that was breaking him in so many ways.

“Just close your eyes Stiles!” Derek had wanted to sound confident but the way his voice croaked halfway showed his own fear.

“Oh no, no, no! That’s not what I want.” Peter’s voice sounding almost song like. “Now I have to undo that again.” Peter said more menacingly as he squeezed Dereks neck.

“I’ll make you a deal Stiles. If you are a good boy and keep watching it all, I’ll make sure to be quick about it.” Peter’s voice had gone all sweet again. As he slowly kneeled between Dereks legs. “But if you close your eyes....” he slowly let one of his hand wrap around a Dereks front, letting his fingers glide over his chest towards his abs and slowly lower and lower. “Or look away... I will drag this out as long as I can.”

Derek hadn’t noticed he had been holding his breath as Peters hand went lower but let it all out when apparently Stiles had agreed by nodding as suddenly the hand stopped and left. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy or not that Stiles had agreed but he didn’t get a lot of time to dwell on it when suddenly the hand that had been stroking him grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled his arm behind his back. Locking it in place in such a slow pace that Dereks wolf didn’t react till he felt the pressure. Suddenly he felt himself struggle, or was it his wolf, but Peter had a strong hold on his neck and wrist and just waited him out.

“Shhhh, settle down.” Peter softly whispered but clear authority in his voice. Slowly Derek calmed himself but when Peter started to push him forward his wolf reared up again making Peter laugh. Peter had a clear advantage over him and Derek could only catch himself on his other arm when he lost his balance. Peter quickly took advantage of that and leaned down hard on his neck as he twisted Dereks arm even further up between his shoulder blades. 

“It would be less painful if you just cooperate Derek but you always have to make everything so difficult!” Peter laughed as he kept his hold tight and waited. Derek could feel his muscles starting to tire out and slowly he lowered his chest to the cold floor, making sure he turned his head in time to not land face first on the linoleum. He wanted to stretch out and protect his backside but as he moved Peter realized his plan and locked his legs by placing own knees on Dereks lower legs. “No, no! Can’t have that either. I want you to stay like this.” 

Derek struggled for a moment but as Peter pushed harder the pain was getting to be to much and he settled down. “Now give me your other wrist”

Slowly he moved his free hand back where his uncle quickly grabbed it, releasing Dereks neck. Not that Derek could move as both his hands were now pinned behind him.

During all of his struggles Derek had been very aware of his uncles hardening cock rubbing against him and it terrified him. Still he knew he couldn’t fight back with how he was positioned right now.

Clearly Peter wasn’t to happy either as he couldn’t really do anything while holding Derek in place. “Okay, this is not going to be nice and gentle if you keep doing this, so last warning, stay like this or I will fuck Stiles in stead of you!”

Derek deflated, he relaxed his muscles as best as he could, he was pretty sure Peter would follow up on his threat and he really didn’t want to be responsible for that.

Slowly Peters hands left his wrists and Derek made sure to keep them where they were. Even going as far as to clasp his hands together to make sure he wouldn’t move them.

His breathing was coming in shallow breaths as he could feel Peters hands move to his hips and push him up a little as he took his knees of Dereks lower legs and placing himself in between his spread knees again.

“Good boy, I know you can behave.” Peter’s voice almost purred as Derek could feel Peters fingers massage his ass, exposing him in a very intimate way to his uncle.

Derek had kept his eyes shut ever since Peter had started to bend him over but as he opened them a little he saw he had turned his face towards Stiles. Seeing the teen absolutely terrified and disgusted was breaking Dereks last resolve and he just closed his eyes to try and hide himself in his mind.

“Sorry nephew, I didn’t have time to grab any lubrication so this might hurt a little.” Derek flinched as he felt his uncle finger brush over his exposed hole. “Then again, I like this better anyway!” Before pushing his finger in all the way. Derek had tried to hide in his mind but as he was breached his whole body shuddered at the pain and weird feeling. 

“Good!” Peter praised as Derek kept himself in his bend over position trying to shut out whatever he was feeling. “Hadn’t expected you to be so good with this, have you done this before?” Peters mocking voice sounded as Derek gasped when Peter pushed in a second finger without any warning.

His muscles ached from the weird position and his neck wasn’t much better as it had to take all the strain of keeping his position but both pains didn’t compare to the burning pain and shame he was feeling.

Suddenly Peter changed his angle a little and brushed over something sensitive on the inside and Derek couldn’t stop himself from groaning. The sensation wasn’t painful but to say it felt good wasn’t true either. Still his body responded to it again when Peter hit the same spot again, a warm feeling started to spread in his body even though he was mostly in pain and to his own horror his body had started to respond, he could feel the blood rush towards his own cock as it started to slowly grow hard.

Peter chuckled behind him but didn’t stop rubbing the spot. “See Stiles, he even likes it.” Derek was pretty sure Peter couldn’t see his face as he could feel tears slowly roll down onto the floor below him. Then again, maybe his uncle could see but just simply didn’t care what he was feeling at all.

Out of no where Peter pulled his fingers out and Derek shuddered at the sudden loss. It felt weird as his anus spasmed as if it was looking for the fingers that had just left. Derek took a few shuddering breaths as he tried to relieve the pain in his arms, neck and back but as he felt something else being pushed against his opening he tensed them all. He knew exactly what it was and as the pressure increased he started to panic. It felt like he was being split open while his uncle pushed against him till suddenly he felt the head pop in. Derek groaned at the feeling of being ripped apart while also having to keep his balance. Peter grabbed his hips as he continued to push in even though Derek wasn’t ready for more yet.

His whole body was shaking from the effort to stay as he was when suddenly he let go of his wrists and put his hand around his face to take some of the pressure off his neck but making sure he stayed in his position. Peter didn’t say anything, maybe to preoccupied with pushing in and claiming his nephew then Dereks change of posture.

Now he had a bit more control over his balance he tried to breath and relax. He could deal with the pain better now and he could turn his face down now so Stiles couldn’t look at his expression as Peter finally pushed in all the way.

“God! You are tight!” Peter exclaimed rubbing soothing circles over Dereks back.

Getting a good grip on Dereks hip he pulled out a little before slamming back in fast. Derek groaned at the pain and fullness of it all but as Peter kept up his motion the pain slowly started to fade away and another feeling started to rise. A feeling he hadn’t expected at all... submission. His wolf had rolled over and accepted what was happening. The wolf seemed content now with all the attention it was getting from the Alpha making Dereks body start to react as well. Somehow it had started to feel pleasurable as well and he could feel the shame starting to color his ears and cheeks. He was glad he was able to hide his face now even though he was pretty sure Stiles could see his bodies reaction anyway from where he was sitting. 

Derek didn’t risk to take a glance at the teen that was somewhere huddled in the corner on his left. He didn’t want to know what Stiles was thinking. He was already glad that the unmistakable smell of sex had cut off whatever smells Stiles was making with his feelings.

Peter was leaning over him and Derek noticed the sharp claws that had replaced his uncles fingers before he could feel the sharp teeth on his neck. Peter didn’t bite hard but the wolf’s meaning was clear that he was claiming him and Dereks wolf responded eagerly to it to Dereks chagrin.

He could feel Peter becoming more frantic in his movements before pushing in one last time hard as his body convulsed. Derek could feel Peter twitch inside him and warm sperm trickling his insides. Peter stayed in him for a moment as he breathed loudly in Dereks ear but as his cock slowly softened Derek grimaced as he felt the organ slip out and warm liquid running down his own balls. He was horrified that he was still hard himself but as Peter pushed away from him he could at least hide that fact by rolling himself into a ball.

He listened as he heard Peter shuffle his own pants back up before getting up and moving towards Stiles.

“See, I told you he would be fine.” Derek heard something tear. “And as promised, I didn’t harm you at all.” More ripping sounds but Stiles didn’t say anything at all and instead Derek heard the rush of the teenagers clothes as he scrambled to get up and run for the door.

“Tsk, tsk. I think I scared him!” Peter laughed as he made his way back to Derek before kicking him in his side. “Get dressed we have things to do!”


	2. Stiles POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t planning on a second chapter but in my head Stiles had a lot of things going on in his head and I felt like it needed it’s own chapter.

He had been lying in the hall, scrambling to get away from the two fighting werewolves. It was clear Derek was loosing to Peter that had his Alpha strength to help him. Still Derek didn’t back down even as he was thrown trough the glass.

Stiles stayed quiet as he watched Derek crawl away around a corner into one of the rooms, Peter slowly following him. Clearly satisfied with his own victory and watching his pray trying to crawl away. 

That was his moment to escape, Stiles slowly gets up when Peter is away from view. He slowly walks trying to not step on any of the glass and notify Peter of his slow escape. He has to pass the open doorway and glances inside. Luckily Peter is turned away from him but seeing Derek on the floor defenseless, makes Stiles stomach clench.

He should do something to help him, Derek had saved him from Peter and now he should do the same for the werewolf.

Looking around he saw the red canister of a fire extinguisher, remembering that day with Scott he quickly grabbed it while trying to keep as quiet as possible. Moving back towards the room he readies himself.

Stiles storms into the room holding the fire extinguisher dousing the Alpha in white steam.

When the mist finally clears, Peter just looks annoyed at him, Stiles can feel his stomach drop. As a last effort he throws the empty fire extinguisher at Peter but the Alpha just deflects the red canister and it tumbles to the floor to one of the corners.

“Fine! The hard way it is.” Peter grabs Stiles by his neck and drags him towards Derek. Stiles trying desperately to pull himself from the strong grip. He can hardly breath and he starts to panic, will this be the way he dies?

“Where was I?” Peter smiles sinister at Derek before turning his eyes to Stiles. “Oh yes, I was going to make Derek see my side of things! Make him fall in line with his Alpha!.” Peter snarled the word Alpha in Stiles ear making Stiles flinch. What was this lunatic talking about! At least Peter had loosened his grip a little and Stiles took a few ragged breaths.

“Tell me Stiles, do you know how werewolves make sure their betas stay in line?”

Stiles wants to answer but can’t do anything else then shake his head. He quickly glances over to Derek. The younger werewolf looks horrified, this can’t be good!

“Violence is one way but that somehow doesn’t seem to stick that easily and having to beat up my nephew is not going to make it easier for him to talk sensibly after. So I can’t do that!”

Uhhhh no.... Stiles thinks frantically, his mind is making all sorts of scenarios in his head and none are ending well for him or Derek.

Peter turns his eyes towards Derek. “Stiles, why don’t you ask Derek to explain it. I’m sure he knows.”

Sure you asshole! Stiles eyes snap to Derek again but seeing the terrified look on his face, Stiles starts to panic.

Derek averts his eyes from him and Stiles mind comes to the conclusion that Derek is already trying to say goodbye to him.

Suddenly Peter smiles at them both. “I guess Derek wants to keep it a surprise! That’s fine by me!” His smile suddenly gone from his face. “Lets make this a bit easier.” He drags Stiles back towards the cabinets in the wall and starts to open them before finally finding what he wants. 

Stiles watches in terror, what is mister insane looking for? Knifes, scissors.... a bone saw?

He is pulled from his mind by the sudden sound of something ripping open and he lets out a breath as best he can. It’s just a package of bandages. “If you behave I won’t hurt you.” Peter says sounding sincere but Stiles isn’t buying the act. “Hold your arms behind your back.”

Okay... Peter has gone to a new level of crazy! Stiles hesitates for a moment but when the pressure around his throats slowly starts to increase he quickly holds his hands behind his back. 

Peter grabs the two wrists with his lose hand before letting his other hand let go of the younger mans throat. Grabbing the bandages he starts to use them to bind Stiles hands securely behind his back. 

Stiles had hoped Peter wasn’t in the boy scouts when he was younger but soon enough he could feel the tight bonds the Alpha tied him with. 

“Okay. Sit down in the corner so you have a nice view of the room.” 

Why would I need a view of the room? 

But before Stiles can ask, Peter half dragged him towards the corner before he could even try and walk there himself. 

“Give me your ankles” Peter ordered as Stiles settles down. 

Stiles had no other option to just let Peter manhandle his long legs in a cross legged position. He watched in fascination as Peter tied his ankles to his knee joints in a way that was not getting loose without any help. 

Stiles can’t help himself. “You into bondage or something?” Somehow he can see Peter be one of those guys that can get off on bondage. Having someone tied up to be played with.

Peter just smiles as he pulls the bonds even tighter. “Something like that.” 

He knew it! Stiles is doing a weird sort of happy dance in his mind even though he is terrified. Is that his ADD?

Tying the end that was connected to Stiles wrists behind his back to the bound ankles part to make sure the teen wouldn’t be able to get up at all.

After checking the bonds one last time to be sure Stiles wasn’t going anywhere he leaned closer to Stiles to whisper in his ear. “Enjoy the show.”

What show? Stiles mind snaps back to his reality now. He is tied down in a way he can’t move or do anything but sit. What was Peter going to show? Was he going to hurt Derek while he watched? Neuter him? Oh my God! Was that what he meant when he said he wanted Derek to stay in line?

Stiles eyes darted towards Derek who had shifted to his beta form and had pulled himself into a more seated position staring angrily at his uncle. Clearly Derek was terrified and wasn’t going down with a fight.

Peter turned away from Stiles and smiled menacingly at his nephew. “Really? You are still planning to fight me while I could just as easily snap this ones neck?”

Stiles watched in horror as he saw Dereks slowly shift back to his human form and avert his eyes from Peter. 

No Derek! Please just fight, if you give up then what can I do?

“That’s better! Now lets get this show going then.” Peter patted Stiles on his head for a second as Stiles tries to evade his hand. “Come on Derek..... undress!” The first part had sounded all sweet and nice but the last word was said with a definite roar around the r sound.

Oh no! He had been right! Stiles watched Derek as the wolf snaps his eyes up looking horrified. “You are not serious....” his voice trailing off slowly

“I’m deadly serious, my sweet nephew. I want to make sure you will follow my lead.” Peter stood up as he crossed the few feet towards Derek. Nudging him with his foot. “Come on, I don’t have all day for this.”

Stiles could feel bile rise up in his throat

“I will follow you.... you don’t have to do that!” Derek said as he looked towards Stiles. All Stiles could think off as he looked between the two men is that he was probably going to throw up soon! Especially as he heard how scared Derek sounded as he pleaded with his uncle

“Like I could trust you right now?” Peter grabbed a hold of Dereks neck pulling his face close to his own. Derek quickly looked down “But I will give you a choice...” Peter pulled Derek upright and onto his knees. “See your little friend over there.” Derek quickly glanced towards Stiles again and Stiles heart dropped

“He can leave here in a body bag or....” Stiles was startled at the sudden threat towards him

“You can be a good beta and he will leave here unharmed.” Peter slowly let go of Dereks neck, making his fingers softly caress Dereks cheek as he let the beta go. “He might become a bit traumatized though.”

A bit? I’m already traumatized by this all!!

Stiles watches as Derek slowly take his eyes of him and fixes them to the floor. “Please Peter, I will do what you want just.... not in front of him.”

Not in front of him? Like that will make it any better?

Stiles watches in disgust as Peter lets his hand run trough Dereks hair as if he is petting a dog “And chance the risk of him freeing himself or you thinking I won’t kill him if you don’t comply?”

Horrified Stiles watches as Derek starts to take his jacket off. Okay.... maybe not castration then?

“Good boy!” Peter praised as he takes a step back and Stiles has to swallow a nasty retort that Peter is also a dog as he can’t see that doing this situation any good!

Next was his shirt going over his head. Stiles eyes widened, why was Derek undressing? 

Stiles was even more confused when Derek took of his shoes and socks and neatly placed them beside his jacket before undoing his jeans. 

It had been quiet except for the rustling of clothes so Stiles was startled a little when Derek suddenly spoke “Can I stand up?” Stiles noted that the wolf sounded defeated. Like he knew he was fucked whatever he did and was just now playing along to keep himself and Stiles safe.

“Sure, as long as you behave.” Peter answered as he took a step towards Stiles, making him look up at Peter to be sure nothing was happening but his eyes snapped back to Derek when he saw movement from the bend figure

Watching as Derek slowly rose and immediately pushing his jeans down and taking them off made Stiles face flush. He had seen Derek in just his jeans but never this far undressed!

“Come on!” Peter snapped, getting impatient as Derek just stood there staring at the floor.

Stiles noticed a small tremble in Derek his hands as he hooked his fingers in the elastic band and pushed his boxers down, letting them drop to the floor before stepping out of them.

Stiles wanted to look away and he had seen many guys naked but never in such a weird situation! Not to mention that Derek looked just as spectacular naked as he was dressed! Then again this was not the time to contemplate his sexuality as he had no clue why Peter had wanted Derek to undress all the way at all! 

“Don’t worry Stiles, you only have to sit here and watch. I promised I wouldn’t harm you if he behaved and so far Derek is keeping his end of the deal.” Stiles eyes snap to Peter who had been standing next to him, leaning against the wall as he had watched Derek comply but now he pushes himself off the wall and slowly strolled over to his nephew. Reaching up he put his hand under Dereks chin to lift up his head even though Derek keeps his eyes fixed downwards.

Smiling at his nephew he let go of his chin to run his fingers over Dereks chest and abs. “Glad to see you actually grew up spectacular. Don’t you think Stiles?”

Uh yeah..... Can Peter read minds?

Watching as Peter walks around Derek and the hand that had been on his hip slowly drags across Dereks stomach to his other hip before it disappears behind Derek but clearly moving towards his ass. Seeing Derek flinch a little as Peter says “Do you want to tell him or shall we keep it a surprise?”

Derek didn’t answer and Stiles is almost ready to shout at him to just please tell him what the fuck is going on!

Suddenly Peters hand is on Dereks shoulder and starts to push down. Derek slowly bends his knees and kneels down on the floor. Stiles tries to read his expression but right now Derek just looks focused. “Come on Derek, spread them.”

Derek moves his knees apart, spreading them further and further till finally Peter was satisfied and stopped pushing. “Good boy”

This was getting very weird! Especially with how Derek was now splayed out kneeling in front of his uncle. Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone and it takes Stiles a second to come to the conclusion what that sound is! Peter is starting to undo his own pants!

Stiles panics and recklessly yelps. “Stop! Don’t do that!” But all it accomplishes is Peter smiling manically back at him. “Don’t worry boy, it’s normal with werewolves.” 

Stiles feels sick again as Peter pats Dereks head again, the younger man now resolved to his faith.

“You are his uncle!” Stiles almost shouts now and he struggles against his bonds “He said he would listen to you, just stop it!” This couldn’t be happening!

“Wow, you really seem to care about my nephew.” The hand that had been petting Dereks hair slowly moved down to hold his neck again. “But like I said, don’t worry! Derek here isn’t resisting, just like a good beta!”

That was true but then again Derek didn’t have any choice in the matter. He was just protecting stupid Stiles maybe if he had just ran of then maybe Derek wouldn’t be in this situation now!

“Just close your eyes Stiles!” Dereks voice sounded strong but there was a clear hint of desperation in them.

“Oh no, no, no! That’s not what I want.” Peter’s voice sounding almost song like. “Now I have to undo that again.” Peter said more menacingly as he squeezed Dereks neck.

“I’ll make you a deal Stiles. If you are a good boy and keep watching it all, I’ll make sure to be quick about it.” Peter’s voice had gone all sweet again. As he slowly kneeled between Dereks legs. “But if you close your eyes....” he slowly let one of his hand wrap around a Dereks front, letting his fingers glide over his chest towards his abs and slowly lower and lower. “Or look away... I will drag this out as long as I can.”

Stiles quickly nodded, he couldn’t find his voice to answer but whatever Peter had planned he didn’t want Derek to suffer because he couldn’t do this one little thing....watch. 

He was even more horrified when Peter slowly locked Dereks arm on his back and tried to push him forward. Clearly this was not something Derek found easy as suddenly he began to struggle but clearly Peter had anticipated this and held on tight.

“Shhhh, settle down.” Peter softly whispered but clear authority in his voice. Slowly Derek calmed down again but when Peter started to push him forward he started to struggle again making Peter laugh. Peter had a clear advantage over him and Derek could only catch himself on his other arm when he lost his balance. Peter quickly took advantage of that and leaned down hard on his neck as he twisted Dereks arm even further up between his shoulder blades pinning the younger man to the floor

“It would be less painful if you just cooperate Derek but you always have to make everything so difficult!” Peter laughs as he kept his hold tight and waited. Derek struggles a bit more before slowly lowering his chest to the cold floor, turning his head in time to not land face first on the linoleum. Derek tries to lay down flat but Peter is clearly not okay with that and locks Dereks legs by placing his own knees on Dereks lower legs. “No, no! Can’t have that either. I want you to stay like this.” 

Derek struggles for a moment but as Peter pushes harder he settles down. “Now give me your other wrist”

Slowly Stiles watches as Derek moves his free hand back where his uncle quickly grabs it, releasing Dereks neck.

Having his nephew pinned down for a few moment is clearly not what Peter wants.  
“Okay, this is not going to be nice and gentle if you keep doing this, so last warning, stay like this or I will fuck Stiles in stead of you!”

What...? Stiles isn’t even sure if Peter would do that! Kill him sure but rape him? Then again.... that is what is happening right in front of him now. He had heard his father talk about rape and how brutal it sometimes was but none of these stories had been anything like this.

Slowly Peters hands left Dereks wrists and Derek stayed perfectly still even clasping his hands together. Stiles swallowed, his throat dry, was Derek really letting this happen because of him? 

Stiles watched in horror as Peter was rubbing his hands over Dereks ass, kneading them even.

“Good boy, I know you can behave.” 

Derek had kept his eyes shut ever since Peter had started to bend him over but suddenly the eyes opened and Stiles eyes connected with the blue eyes. Derek looked absolutely broken and Stiles didn’t know what to do to help him but just as he wanted to try and comfort the other man the eyes closed again quickly, squeezing shut now.

“Sorry nephew, I didn’t have time to grab any lubrication so this might hurt a little.” Derek flinched and Stiles felt his stomach flip over as he watched Peter run his finger over Dereks opening. “Then again, I like this better anyway!” Before the finger disappeared all the way into Derek making the body shudder in pain.  
“Good!” Peter praised as if Derek had just showed him a drawing he had made. 

“Hadn’t expected you to be so good with this, have you done this before?” Peters mocking voice sounded as Stiles watched in horror as another finger was pushed in along with the first one. Dereks face contorted in pain but somehow he managed to stay the way he was.

Suddenly Peter changed his angle and Derek let out a long groan making Stiles wonder of Peter might actually tear something in there! Then again Derek didn’t seem to try and avoid the pain either and if something tore he wouldn’t stay still. Still Derek kept making small sounds as Peter kept fucking him with his fingers and that’s when Stiles saw it. Derek was getting hard.

Peter chuckled but didn’t stop what he was doing. “See Stiles, he even likes it.”

Was Derek liking this? Then again when he checked Dereks face he saw tears, clearly he wasn’t enjoying this! It was just a natural response that could happen even when in pain Stiles reasoned.

Out of no where Peter pulled his fingers out and Derek took a few shuddering breaths but Stiles heart sank as Peter positioned himself behind Derek. There was no mistake what Peter was about to do. Derek groaned loudly as he was breached his whole body was shaking when suddenly he let go of his wrists and put his hands around his face and Stiles heart skipped a beat to see what Peter would do but Peter didn’t say anything, he was now to busy with pushing into Derek to even notice anything.

Stiles didn’t know where to look and finally decided to just stare at Peters face and ignore everything else. He was pretty sure Derek hadn’t wanted to watch this happening to him but looking away might set Peter off so this might actually be the only little thing he could do.

“God! You are tight!” Peter exclaimed rubbing soothing circles over Dereks back.

Getting a good grip on Dereks hip he pulled out a little before slamming back in fast. Derek groaned in response but Stiles didn’t let his eyes stray from Peters face who now stared right back at him. His face was contorted in some sort of menacing smile.

Peter leaned over Derek and Stiles was shocked to see Peters face contort and twist into his Alpha form. Was it bestiality if you were the beast? Stiles mind wondered as he watched horrified as Peters fangs extruded and he bit down in Dereks neck, making the other man whine a little like a kicked puppy.

He could see Peter becoming more frantic in his movements before pushing in one last time hard as his body convulsed. Peter stayed like that for a moment and Stiles wondered if werewolves had knots like dogs and wolves did but when Peters body rippled back to human form he pulled free from his nephew. 

Derek immediately rolled himself tightly in a ball, his face hidden by his arms and most of his body hidden from view. Stiles wanted to go to him and hold him and tell him he would be okay but he was still bound and petrified.

Peter dressed before moving over to him, Stiles flinched as the older man crouched down before him

“See, I told you he would be fine.” Peter said before ripping apart one of the bandages that had locked his legs in place “And as promised, I didn’t harm you at all.” Peter was quick in tearing off all the bandages. Grabbing Stiles by his throat again he pointed at the door before half throwing him that way.

Stiles didn’t have to be told twice and he did his best to try and make his arms and legs cooperate after having them tied for so long. Finally finding his footing he runs. 

He runs as fast as he can from the hospital and almost throws himself in the Jeep.

He prays to any god that will listen as he turns the key of the ignition and sends up a thank you when the Jeep comes to life. 

Speeding away trough the woods he makes a few decent miles before parking the car again. His whole body is trembling as he glances back. Shouldn’t he have tried to help Derek? What if Peter left him there on the floor or worse, killed him!

He turns his Jeep back around and drives slower back the way he came. Keeping his eyes strained to see if he can spot Peter or Derek out between the trees.

Parking his car he takes another few minutes to make sure the hospital is quiet before making his way back inside.

“Derek?” He softly calls trough the quiet halls. 

“Derek?” He tries again as he reaches the room where everything had happened. Carefully taking a peek around the corner he realizes that the room is empty. Peter and Derek are both gone, nothing is left behind from what had happened just minutes earlier. Did Derek go with his uncle? Where would they go?

“Shit!” Stiles says out loud. They are going to Scott! Before he turns and runs back out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I make a chapter three where Stiles confronts Derek?


	3. Lets talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hunts Derek down just to talk?

After that night, Stiles really didn’t have time to even think about it or try and talk to Derek about what happened as he was nowhere to be found because Kate Argent was holding him in some sort of dungeon.

Then finally, Peter getting killed by Derek and suddenly everything went back to normal except Derek wasn’t around much. He would occasionally corner Scott to pester him about becoming a pack now he was the Alpha but Stiles never saw him.

The questions that Stiles had about that night were slowly driving him insane so he had set out to try and find out where Derek was hiding. Even going as far as getting one of the deputies at his dads station to help him track down Dereks Camaro after a little lie about Stiles Jeep being hit by it in a parking lot and not wanting to bother his dad about it.

So now he found himself in the middle of the night in front of the closed down Beacon Hills Railroad Depot in a part of town that was abandoned altogether. The Camaro was parked in an alley right next to it and Stiles had watched as the dark haired werewolf had entered the building and was nowhere to be seen anymore.

Trying his best to find all his courage he quickly crossed the street and looked at the door that Derek went trough. It wasn’t locked, or to be more precise, the old lock had been broken off.

Opening it as softly as he can to not make a sound he slips in. He follows a narrow hallway till he reaches another door. Again he tries his best not to make a sound and as it opens he is greeted by a metal staircase leading down. There are some lights burning below and Stiles takes a deep breath before continuing down the metal staircase.

Finally he reaches the lit area where an old subway car is slowly rusting away.

“What do you want Stiles?” Dereks voice echoes around the room and Stiles spins around to try and locate where the guy is.

“Oh, hi! Derek.... uhm. I love what you have done to the place!” He babbles as he tries his best not to panic.

“I asked you what you wanted Stiles!” Derek voice now behind him sounding annoyed.

Stiles spins quickly around and almost bumps into Derek who is now suddenly right behind him.

“Just.... checking on you?”

Derek just stares at him like he is contemplating what to do with him.

“Making sure you are okay....” Stiles tries again.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Derek asks as he raises his eyebrow.

“Peter!” Stiles blurts out. In his head he had worked it all out what he had wanted to say and ask but now confronted with Derek he was suddenly lost.

Dereks brows furrowed as he took Stiles in. “What about him?”

“Well... you know.” Stiles says awkwardly. Was he really going to have to say it?!

Derek rolls his eyes before turning away from Stiles and climbing into the rusty subway car. “Forget about it Stiles, it was nothing!”

Stiles blinks a couple of times before gathering his courage and following Derek inside the car. As he enters trough the broken door he stops to take in what he sees. The car looks to be divided into two parts, one part is still a train car with benches but the other side is stripped and a couch lines one wall while in the back a mattress lays on the floor with clean bedding. So this is where Derek is sleeping? It’s an improvement to the old burned out house of his family for sure but only just!

Derek is staring at him standing in the middle of the car, clearly annoyed that Stiles had followed him. “What?”

“I.... just have a few questions?”

“What makes you think I would want to answer them?” Derek retorts.

Stiles knows he is on thin ice but he knows Derek won’t hurt him.... much. “I know rape can be very traumatic and they say talking helps, but I can understand if you don’t want to but just let me ask the questions as I am quite scarred about it too” Stiles blurts out and he has to draw a big breath as he basically strung all the words together.

“It wasn’t rape.” Derek says before turning away from Stiles to sit down on the old couch, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head down between his hands rubbing at his hair.

“Were you willing? because I’m pretty sure it’s rape if you don’t consent and I would know as my father is the sheriff!” Stiles gasps for breath again but when Derek stayed silent, Stiles slowly walks over to sit on the other side of the couch as far away as he can to give Derek his space.

“Is it normal for werewolves?” Stiles asks softly, it had been one of the most persistent questions that had been going around in his brains the last few weeks.

Derek only shook his head.

“Peter said it was.” Stiles tried again

“Well, it’s more a yes and no answer I guess.” Derek sighs as he sits back to look annoyed at Stiles again. Stiles actually felt better being glared at then the defeated look Derek had before.

“The thing is, it’s more like a myth. In the old days born wolves thought that it helped bond Betas to Alphas but at some point we learned that love and care are the way to make strong packs but some people still believe the old myths. I guess Peter was one of them...” Derek explains looking like a high school teacher as he explains werewolf history.

“So it doesn’t work at all?” Stiles asks before adding. “So he did all that for nothing?”

“Again, yes and no.” Derek says letting one of his hands rub over his face before explaining again. “It works on the wolf part, I could feel my wolf submitting but I’m not a wolf. I’m mostly human and that part doesn’t comply to that.” Derek stares at Stiles for a second to make sure that Stiles is following him before continuing. “It’s what we call mating bonds. If I was willing the bond would have been nearly impossible to break but as I wasn’t it wasn’t much different from beating someone to be submissive.”

Stiles just sits back to try and process the new information. It’s rather quiet in the building and actually rather chilly even on a summers night. 

“So....uhm?” Stiles starts but he doesn’t know how to continue.

“What?” Derek asks annoyed.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks instead.

“Fine, he’s dead now, isn’t he?”

“I guess so... does that make it better?”

Derek shrugs. “It helps”

“And... uhm?”

“Just spit it out Stiles!”

“He asked you if you had done it before...” Stiles let’s the sentence trail off, scared to actually ask.

Derek is quiet for a moment, staring intently at Stiles before shrugging.

Okay what does that mean... is that a yes? Is that no or I don’t know what you mean or maybe an I don’t know why my insane uncle asked that?

“Uhm....”

“Why do you want to know if I have done that?” Derek suddenly asks before Stiles can manage to make an awkward question.

“Just... I don’t know. Curiosity?” Stiles answers, fumbling for words. He knows why he wants to know but he is not going to tell Derek that.

Derek shrugs again and Stiles just stares at him annoyed. Mister Sourwolf is really good at making things even more hard to understand with his shrugs.

“Have you ever done that?” Derek suddenly asks looking rather smug.

Stiles just stares at him before he realizes his mouth is hanging open and he snaps it closed. He can feel himself turn red and he quickly looks away.

“Don’t worry” Derek laughs. “I won’t tell anyone what you do to yourself.”

God he hated Derek right now, that guy could read minds just like his uncle!

“You became hard.” Stiles snaps back in retaliation but quickly realizes what he was implying and he gets the urge to smack himself in the face!

He watches as Dereks face turns dark and closed off.

“I’m sorry!” Stiles quickly blurts out. “I didn’t mean anything, just an observation! It happens! I understand!”

“I know” Derek mutters.

So... was Peter like this before....” Stiles tries to change the subject.

“No actually, he was more like the cool uncle.” 

Stiles does his best to imagine a younger Peter and Derek. Peter must have been in his 30 when Derek was a teen, still young enough to be cool with the teens but old enough to be creepy to hang out with teens too.

“Is he gay?” Stiles mouth gets away from him again but luckily Derek laughs.

“No, I don’t think so. Always saw him with girls but then again, I guess that doesn’t say much.”

Stiles had to agree, just because a guy hangs around women doesn’t really mean he’s straight.

“He never did anything that violent?” Stiles just can’t imagine someone changing that much, even with all the trauma. He could kinda understand why Peter had wanted everyone involved with the fire dead but to rape your own nephew to do it? That was a bridge to far!

“He was.... more... well tended to be more inclined towards harsher ideas then my parents that were the Alpha pair.” Derek looked deep in thought, like he was trying to find the little things that could have predicted his uncles erratic behavior. “He always went against my mom, which kind of made him look cool to me at the time.”

Stiles just nodded.

“Can I ask something really weird?” Stiles started, he had been thinking about this question a lot after reading about it in a book about wolves. “Please don’t laugh..... or rip my throat out, with your teeth.”

Dereks eyes turned to him and gave him a doubtful look. “Sure, although I think I might regret this.”

“I read somewhere that when wolves mate, the male gets a knot and they lock together.... do you guys have knots?”

The look Derek gave him was frightening to say the least so Stiles tried his best to not look like he was trying to ridicule the other. Still he could feel his face flush and his ears starting to burn.

“I don’t think so.” Derek answers, finally ending the silence.

Stiles turns to look at Derek who has now shifted to look uncomfortable about the question. “You think so?” Stiles answers.

Derek shrugs. 

Great! The shrugging again. “How can you not know for sure?!”

Derek sighs annoyed before sitting back on the couch and crossing his arms. “Just because! I never really had that talk with my parents before the fire besides to never have sex while in wolf form!”

“Why can’t you have sex when changed?” 

“I don’t know! It was an awkward conversation at that time, I was like twelve!”

Stiles shrugs. “I guess that makes sense but have you never seen yourself... down there when you are changed?”

Derek just pulls up one of his eyebrows. “No, I’m usually dressed.”

“You never experimented while in wolf form?” Stiles knew that if he had been a born werewolf that he would have experimented in that form just as much as his own form.

“No.” Was Dereks only response.

“Peter did change.” Stiles starts but is t sure what he wants to ask with that.

“I was a bit to preoccupied to notice much.” Derek replies coldly.

They sit in awkward silence for a while. Stiles is sure Derek is fed up with him but he just doesn’t want to leave. So he just sits back and stares at the Sourwolf next to him.

Suddenly Derek startles Stiles by asking a question. “So why are you so interested in that?”

“In what...? Oh! Uhm I don’t know.” Stiles mumbles

Derek just looks pointedly at him. “You are the one asking me very personal questions, so I just want to know why you are so interested in what I look like naked in wolf form!” His voice just shy off sounding angry

Stiles feels himself flush beet red and he quickly hides it by looking down to his knees. “It just kinda sounded....hot.” He whispers softly.

He can hear Derek laugh. “Wow! Weird fetish!”

Stiles rolls his eyes before looking annoyed at Derek. “I know it weird!” Before unconsciously looking down towards Dereks crotch. Dammit! 

He’s pretty sure Derek caught his eyes wandering down so he quickly looks down to his own knees again.

Derek sighs. “It’s fine Stiles....I was just teasing you”

Stiles glances back at Derek and is glad to see sincerity there. 

“Are you gay?” Derek asks.

“No.... well.... it’s kinda weird and complicated!” Stiles says as he watches Derek.

“How is it complicated?”

“So far I’ve only fallen in love with women but I also appreciate the male form...”

“Doesn’t that make you just bisexual?” Derek asks, Stiles heart has calmed down but it also feels so weird to have a conversation about this with Derek. He can’t just confess that it’s mainly Derek he has had fantasies about... especially after the incident with Peter gave him a good look at Dereks full body. Isn’t that perverted! He watched him get raped and now has fantasies about that including a few times he had actually played with himself while thinking about it.

“Uhm, maybe. Just it’s mostly women.”

Derek shrugs. “I don’t think it’s all black and white... sexuality.....but rather all different shades of grey.”

This doesn’t help Stiles as he now remembers a certain book he secretly read that he can now totally see Derek future as the main character.

“I guess so.” He mumbles. “So you are grey too in that area?”

Derek just shrugs again. 

God! Stiles hates that! How can he understand when someone just shrugs at him, although he is pretty sure this time it meant yes... but how grey is grey? And are they talking about sexuality or did Derek make that reference about shades of grey for a reason? Oh My God I’m getting hard!

“I think I should go.... it’s getting late and I’m sure you have had enough of me!” Stiles quickly says as he launches himself of the couch, keeping his back towards Derek.

“Okay.” Derek answers and stands up to follow Stiles out of the subway car but instead of jumping down he just stares as Stiles quickly makes his way to the stairs before calling after him.

“If you want to talk again you know where I am.”

Stiles freezes. “Uhm okay.... thanks.” He calls back, his voice only slightly betraying him. He runs up the stairs doing his best not to fall. How was he still alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I have no clue where this is going

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
